D'Hoffryn
D'Hoffryn was one of the Lower Beings, a group of particularly powerful demons, the employer/master of Vengeance demons, and the ruler of the hell dimension of Arashmaharr. He was particularly fond of Anyanka and was responsible for her transformation into a Vengeance demon. Biography thumb|left|D'Hoffryn It is unknown how long D'Hoffryn had been responsible for the creation of vengeance demons, but in ancient Greece, when the Slayer Artemia was tortured and killed by the vampire known as Kakistos, and his servants, D'Hoffryn subsequently facilitated the transformation of her maddened daughter Alexandra into the vengeance demon Malice, to enable her to destroy Kakistos' maenads. A later battle waged on Arashmaharr stripped Malice of her powers.Go Ask Malice D'Hoffryn was in Sweden in medieval times where he met a young woman named Aud, who had recently used magic to turn her cheating boyfriend into a troll. He offered Aud a position as vengeance demon, and she became Anyanka, the Patron Saint of Scorned Women.Triangle When Anyanka, under the guise of Anya, was robbed of her powers by an alternate version of Rupert Giles while attempting to exact vengeance on behalf of Cordelia Chase"The Wish", D'Hoffryn refused to help her, leaving Anya stuck in a teenage body"Doppelgangland". ".]] D'Hoffryn attempted to convince Willow Rosenberg to become a vengeance demon after Oz left her following her accidental use of a "Will Be Done" spell that rendered Giles blind, Xander attracting multiple random demons, and Spike and Buffy engaged. Willow declined the offer—although she did request D'Hoffryn's help in ending the spell—but D'Hoffryn left his Talisman (a tool to summon him) in case she changed her mind.Something Blue''Two years later, D'Hoffryn was a guest at the failed wedding of Anya and Xander Harris. While acting almost father-like during the wedding, after Xander leaves Anya at the altar, D'Hoffryn convinces her to become a vengeance demon once again.Hell's Bells'' at Anya's wedding.]] Anya's second stint as a vengeance demon was short-lived, her time as a human having left her feeling uncomfortable about unleashing vengeance like she had before, and during a confrontation between Anya and Buffy Summers, Willow summoned D'Hoffryn to help put a stop to the fighting. D'Hoffryn asks Anya what she wants, and she says that she wants to reverse the vengeance she had exacted, which had caused a massacre. D'Hoffryn granted her wish, telling her that it would require the sacrifice of a vengeance demon's body and soul. Believing she was about to die, Anya was resigned to her fate only to watch helplessly as D'Hoffryn summoned her friend Halfrek and immolates her. D'Hoffryn then left, disgusted with Anya, though not before rendering her human again and leaving the oft-repeated ominous warning of "From beneath you, it devours".Selfless Despite his philosophy of "Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain," D'Hoffryn sent at least two demon assassins to kill Anya, but they were both defeated by Buffy and Spike, respectively"Him""Get It Done". Proceeding the end of magic, D'Hoffryn was recruited by Illyria into a mystical council meant to deal with the growing threat of the SiphonWelcome to the Team, Part Two. He, along with Eldre Koh, was one of only two members of the council to survive the destruction of the Deeper Well and witness the return of magic. Personality and traits At first glance, D'Hoffryn seemed gentle and kind, particularly towards the women he sought to recruit as Vengeance demons, to which he presented himself in a fatherly manner in order to gain their trust. He showed a charismatic and charming personality and took pride in his demon's actions as a parent would with their kids. Nonetheless, beneath his friendly demeanor, D'Hoffryn remained a somewhat sadistic, cold demon who obtained satisfaction by witnessing the suffering of others. He also had little tolerance for rejection, and, fittingly, was very vengeful, as demonstrated by the assassins he sent to eliminate Anya after she renounced being a Vengeance demon. Powers and abilities As one of the Lower Beings, D'Hoffryn was a very powerful entity. Teleportation:'D'Hoffryn could freely teleport between his dimension and ours as well as take others with him. When teleporting to a destination, he would appear after a bright light with several bolts of lightning that were capable of pushing back anyone close by. He didn't always teleport like this, as he was shown teleporting out in a similar fashion to his Vengeance Demons. If he wanted to teleport others with him, he would grab them by the head. This was distinct from the ability of his vengeance demons, who were incapable of teleporting others along with themselves. '''Clairvoyant windows: '''D'Hoffryn had the ability to create "windows", screens that allowed him to view events in other locations in other dimensions. 'Temporal fold creation: 'After losing her powers, Anya begged D'Hoffryn to give her another chance. Being refused at the offer, Anya needed to create a temporal fold in order to retrieve necklace. This meant that D'Hoffryn himself may have been capable of this. However, it is also possible that Anya had only been asking him to give her a new power center; she intended to use the fold to get her old source back. 'Resurrection: D'Hoffryn was able to bring back the lives of the people killed by Anya's wish granting, though only at the price of a Vengeance Demon's life. It is not made clear whether this ability could be used to resurrect someone who was not killed through a vengeance wish. Pyrokinesis: 'D'Hoffryn killed Halfrek by merely looking at her, causing her body to catch on fire and disintegrate in seconds. As with the power of resurrection, this may be a limited power, ónly be applicable to vengeance demons under his command. '''Energy Projection: '''During the battle at the Deeper Well spring he displayed an energy based ability of which has effects that have yet to be revealed. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Andy Umberger. *Andy Umberger portrayed also Ronald Meltzer on Angel. *Andy Umberger later guest-starred on ''Bones with David Boreanaz (Angel) and T.J. Thyne (a lawyer in Angel (season 5)). This show include also many actors of Buffyverse like Clea DuVall (Marcie Ross), Brent Jennings (Absalom), Gregory Scott Cummins (Big Ugly), Bianca Lawson (Kendra Young), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Edward Edwards (Travis), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Michael Cudltiz (Big Bob), Tracy Middendorf (Tina), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Beth Grant (Maude Pearson), Leonard Roberts (Forrest Gates), Colby French (Tay), Justina Machado (Jo), Melissa Marsala (Judy Kovacs), Edwin Hodge (Keenan), Kali Rocha (Halfrek), Mik Scriba (Sam), Tom McCleister (Lorne's mother), Kate Norby (Elisabeth), David Denman (Skip), Kristoffer Polaha (Dylan Blim), Jim Ortlieb (the translator in Lullaby), Mark Harellik (Kurskov), Clayton Rohner (Lee DeMarco), Azura Skye (Cassie Newton), Randy Oglesby (Oliver Seidel), Jack Kehler (Manjet), Joel David Moore (Karl), K.D. Aubert (Nikki Wood), Gina Torres (Jasmine), Bonita Friedericy (Patience), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Danny Woodburn (Finger eating demon), Rod Rowland (Corbin Fries), Ryan Alvarez (Pee Pee demon) and Adam Baldwin (Marcus Hamilton). Appearances ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Go Ask Malice'' '''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine *"Welcome to the Team, Part Two" *"Welcome to the Team, Part Three" *"The Core, Part One" *"The Core, Part Two" *"The Core, Part Three" *"The Core, Part Five" 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten' *''New Rules, Part Five'' *''I Wish, Part One'' *''I Wish, Part Two'' *''Day Off (or Harmony In My Head)'' References Category:Demons Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Males Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Demon Masters Category:Interdimensional beings